Esperar
by Angel sin Luz
Summary: El gran día había llegado, tenía todo planeado para ese día, había citado al amor de su vida en el mismo parque donde se habían conocido. Sus sentimientos ya habían sido revelados y estaba casi seguro de que ella llegaría... En cualquier momento.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, esté fic participa en el reto actividad de Navidad "El Tintineo de las Campanas" del foro "Torre de los Titanes".**

 **El gran día había llegado, tenía todo planeado para ese día, había citado al amor de su vida en el mismo parque donde se habían conocido. Sus sentimientos ya habían sido revelados, y estaba casi seguro de que ella llegaría… En cualquier momento.**

 **Esperar.**

Garfield se encontraba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente.

¡Justo hoy tenía que pasarle esto!

Lamentaba por primera vez en todos sus años de vida, haberse desvelado toda la noche, pasando varios niveles de su juego.

El juego era más increíble de lo que hubiera imaginado, lo que empezó como una pequeña probada, había terminado con más de doce horas continúas de juego.

Sí no fuera porque su perro no dejaba de ladrar desde afuera de la habitación estaba casi seguro de que ese día no iría a la escuela.

Y así perdería la última oportunidad del año de declararse a Tara. A pesar de ser amigos desde hace tres años (los mismos que la chica llevaba viviendo en la ciudad), nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero hoy sería diferente.

Ni siquiera el ligero atraso arruinaría sus planes.

Al llegar a su escuela lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su objetivo, sin embargo, como era de su poner, la mayoría de los pasillos se encontraban solos.

Todos sus compañeros se encontraban en sus respectivas aulas, y los que no, vagaban por el jardín del instituto.

Garfield soltó un suspiro comenzando a caminar hacia el extenso jardín, a pesar de que compartía clase con la rubia, y querer verla. No se arriesgaría (de nuevo) a entrar tan tarde a la clase del profesor Slade.

La última vez lo había castigado haciéndolo limpiar el laboratorio de química, que para su desgracia, estaba lleno de un extraño y pegajoso fluido rosa. Había demorado dos días en quitarlo de las paredes, y aun así habían quedados residuos en ellas.

Con pereza sacudió la nieve acumulada, para luego se sentarse en un banco frente al árbol principal, esté era el lugar de encuentro con sus amigos, y daba una excelente vista hacía el pasillo principal, justo por donde pasaría Tara al terminar las clases.

Solo debía esperar y emboscarla cuando está pasará por allí. Todo saldría perfecto.

En pocos minutos, a causa de su agotamiento físico, comenzó a dormitar sobre la silla. Su cabeza se iba por leves momentos hacía los lados, en más de una ocasión sus parpados se abrían levemente por segundos, para luego volverse a cerrar.

Al final el sueño lo venció, haciendo que la parte superior de su cuerpo callera sobre la silla. Que en ese momento parecía lo más cómodo del universo.

Escuchó su nombre entre sueños, mientras unas leves sacudidas de hombros lo hacían despertar.

Estaba desconcertado, no sabía dónde se encontraba, su alrededor estaba levemente borroso, solo podía distinguir unos orbes amatistas viéndolo con enojo.

-Logan me importa poco que te hayas saltado todas las clases, pero que estés de holgazán en la banca que uso para leer no es algo que te permitiré_ La chica puso sus manos sobre su cintura viéndolo de arriba.

-Lo siento Rach_ El chico rasco su naranja cabello con leve vergüenza, hace mucho que conocía a Rachel Roth, y a pesar que años anteriores había sido un poco grosero con ella, habían terminado haciendo las paces, aunque no eran los mejores amigos, ella era alguien en la que podía confiar. Su cerebro de pronto se detuvo, recapitulando lo que acababa de decir ella-… E… ¿Espera dijiste que me salté todas las clases?

La chica asintió ignorando a propósito el tonto apodo, no quería comenzar una nueva discusión con el chico, ahora solo le interesaba estar un rato más alejada de su casa, aunque fuera estando en esa fría banca.

-Oh ratas_ El chico se incorporó de golpe, quedando cara a cara con la chica. Mordió su lengua antes de preguntarle a está sobre donde estaba Tara. Todo el instituto conocía bien el nada leve choque que había entre ambas, si quería saber la ubicación de la rubia, tendría que hacerlo por cuenta propia- Nos vemos después Rach, gracias_ El chico se despidió comenzando a correr, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Rachel ahogo un suspiro tomando asiento, abrió su libro en la página donde había quedado, dispuesta a seguir con su lectura.

Sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, subieron por algunos minutos, viendo por última vez la figura del chico perdiéndose entre los pasillos. Sus pálidos dedos apretaron con fuerza el borde del libro antes de bajar la cabeza y continuar con el siguiente párrafo.

Garfield llegó a la puerta principal lo más rápido que pudo, y para su buena suerte, la persona que estaba buscando estaba justo en la entrada, recogiendo algunas cosas que se le habían caído.

Aprovechando la situación se acercó con rapidez ayudándola en su tarea.

La rubia enfoco su mirada en la de él, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se dejaba ayudar.

-Gracias Garfield_ Tara acomodo un rebelde mechón detrás de la oreja, luego de recibir los libros de su amigo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar fuera de la institución como era su costumbre, pero Tara veía algo diferente a su amigo, parecía más distraído de lo usual, incluso había repetido tres veces el mismo chiste.

Sin aguantar la curiosidad le pregunto por su estado. Y esté al instante se detuvo, tornando su expresión a una seria. Lo que preocupo más a su acompañante.

-Tara… Yo_ La miro fijamente, tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas- Yo quiero… Quiero que tu sepas que me gustas mucho, desde el primer momento en el que te vi pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, y cuando te fui conociendo me enamoraste aun más_ El chico callo por unos momentos al ver el rostro de desconcierto de ella, más a estas alturas no podía echarse hacia atrás-Yo quería pedirte una oportunidad para salir contigo_ Rasco su cabello mirándola de reojo ambos estaban muy sonrojados- Tú… ¿Aceptarías?

-G… Garfield… Y… Yo_ La chica miro a su alrededor no creyendo que aquello fuera real, por alguna extraña razón sentía como si las manos de su amigo quemarán las suyas, y esos orbes esmeraldas la perforaran lenta, y dolorosamente, no sabía cómo actuar ni que decir.

Habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo, pero nunca se había tomado el tiempo de verlo como algo más que su mejor amigo, todo aquello era muy dulce… Pero, ¿Estaría ella preparada para ser su novia? ¿Y si algo mal, que causará que él la odiara? Se abrazo a si misma escudándose con algo de temor ante su propio pensamiento, él era su único amigo, no podía perderlo así.

Garfield la miro fijamente, con sus años de conocerla sabía que en este momento estaba llena de inseguridades, estaba temiendo por lo que vendría en el futuro.

Sin dejarla alejarse más de su lado, la tomo de los hombros y la abrazo con afecto

-Ágamos algo, te dejaré pensarlo hasta el veinticuatro, ese día te estaré esperando desde las cinco de la tarde en el parque, justo en la banca donde nos vimos la primera vez_ Susurro en su oído mientras acariciaba su cabello-Si no vas sabré que no tengo oportunidad, y prometo no enfadarme, ni alejarme de ti_ con delicadeza y ayuda de sus dedos subió el mentón de ella para que viera como él sonreía radiante- Nos vemos Tara.

Sin esperar una respuesta más se alejo con dirección a su casa.

A penas había cruzado la calle y su sonrisa desapareció, había imaginado muchos escenarios, pero esté nunca se le había ocurrido, la había tomado desprevenida, era normal que se tomará las cosas de esa manera. Tenía que haber esperado un tiempo más, pero ahora no podía lamentarse, ya sus cartas estaban echadas, solo tenía que esperar por ver la jugada de su amiga.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

El día llego en un parpadeo, ahora se encontraba sentado en la banca, mirando los pocos niños que quedaban jugar con bolas de nieve. Había llegado más temprano de lo acordado para no hacerla esperar.

Sintiéndose eufórico la espero.

Más ella aun no llegaba.

El farol sobre él se encendió, y aquellos niños comenzaron a marcharse, al sentir como la nieve comenzaba a caer sobre sus cuerpos. Y el ambiente del parque se hacía más helado.

Más Garfield no se inmuto, y siguió esperando.

Su abrigo había comenzado a humedecerse, y su cara estaba algo pálida al igual que sus labios. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los arboles frente a él. Parecía disperso.

Aferrado en la esperanza de que ella llegaría en cualquier momento, disculpándose por demorar tanto.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, sin que él fuera testigo de la realidad.

Ya llevaba casi siete horas sentado en la misma banca sin moverse ni un milímetro.

Una ligera ventisca lo hizo regresar a la realidad, ahora se sentía en la obligación de aceptarla. Tara nunca acudiría a su cita.

Ligeras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Se sentía como un tonto, estaba claro que ella jamás lo escogería, solo era su mejor amigo, nunca lo vería como algo más que eso. Sus esperanzas habían sido destruidas de raíz. Como una hierba mala dentro de una buena cosecha.

-¿Garfield?_ Una monótona voz lo hizo abrir los ojos, se limpió las lágrimas con disimulo, por un instante la esperanza de que fuera ella, incluso iba a hacer un chiste sobre su atraso. Se volteó lentamente para verla, pero la realidad le dio un nuevo golpe.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Rachel, la cual sostenía sobre ambos una sombrilla, cubriéndolos de la nieve, aunque para él ya era caso perdido hacer eso.

-¿Estás bien?_ Su voz sonó un poco preocupada, mientras lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo.

-Si yo solo… Quise salir a pasear_ El chico se excuso dándole una media sonrisa, notablemente falsa, más su compañera no dijo nada referente a eso.

Rachel miro el estado del chico, temblaba frecuentemente, pero no parecía ser solo por causa del frío. Sus ojos se encontraban rojos, lo que confirmaba que el llanto que había escuchado al entrar provenía de él.

A sabiendas de que su amigo no quería hablar sobre el tema, decidió hacerlo pensar en otra cosa. Tal vez esté era el momento de que ella intentará animarlo.

Una vez por los miles intentos de esté para que riera.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe en tu paseo? No tengo nada que hacer, y en mi casa no me espera nadie.

El chico subió solo un poco la cabeza, asintiendo levemente. Mientras una sonrisa pequeña aparecía en su rostro.

Comprendía cuales eran las verdaderas intensiones de la chica, y se alegraba enormemente de tenerla de amiga.

Sin esperar que ella dijera algo más, tomo el mango de la sombrilla para llevarlo él. Tenían toda la noche para conversar, después de todo a ninguno de los dos lo estaban esperando en casa.

Miro por última vez la banca donde minutos antes había estado sentado.

En esta había conocido a su primer amor, también la persona que considero su gran amor de toda la vida le había roto el corazón.

Suspiro pesadamente, sintiendo como el dolor volvía a adueñarse de él, no sería nada fácil ver a Tara, pero había prometido que todo seguiría igual.

Y una promesa es una promesa.

Miro a su acompañante con una tenue sonrisa, al menos el día de hoy no estaría solo con su dolor, tenía una gran amiga a su lado.

Y la esperanza de que ese dolor mermara con el tiempo.

No estaría listo para salir con nadie en un largo rato, pero por aquella mala experiencia no iba a cerrar las puertas al amor.

Tal vez en algunos años lo intentaría de nuevo, y esta vez el destino estuviera de su lado. Todo podía pasar…

Solo era cuestión de esperar.

 **Finalizado.**

 **30/12/2017. 23:30.**

 **Muy bien como dije arriba esto es un reto del foro "Torre de los Titanes". El reto que me toco es el siguiente; Se dice que (personaje x) espero a su gran amor en una banca del parque… Nunca llego.**

 **Tara fue su gran amor hasta ese momento, pero no fue la indicada, ella no lo quiso como algo más que un amigo, era un amor unilateral, solo el daba amor.**

 **Puede cometas algunos errores hasta conseguir el indicado, a pesar de que a lo largo del camino has considerado en al menos una oportunidad a alguien como tu gran amor, si esté te decepciona sigues en el camino de la vida. Buscando alguien que tal vez sea o no sea el indicado, pero aun así sigues enamorándote. Sigues intentándolo.**

 **Así que a pesar de ser un Fic algo triste les dejo una posibilidad a que Garfield se vuelva a enamorar de alguien más.**

 **Feliz víspera de año nuevo.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


End file.
